<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Blooming by Here_for_the_lolz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539213">Something Blooming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_for_the_lolz/pseuds/Here_for_the_lolz'>Here_for_the_lolz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen Gods - S D Simper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Fallen Gods, AU S D Simper, AU The Sting of Victory, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Ayla Darkleaf - Freeform, Ayla Darkleaf/Flowridia (Fallen Gods), Demetri (Fallen Gods), F/F, Fallen Gods - S D Simper - Freeform, Flayla, Flowridia (Fallen Gods), Flowridia (Fallen Gods) &amp; Demitri (Fallen Gods), SIMPERS SD - Works, The Sting of Victory - S D Simper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_for_the_lolz/pseuds/Here_for_the_lolz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowridia runs a small flower shop and one day a whirlwind of a woman comes in to make an order that she didn't expect. Intruiged by the order and the woman herself, Flowridia tries to learn more and get closer to this enticing enigma.<br/>(Also, First!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flowridia?Ayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Blooming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flowridia just finishing up in back and was coming up front to close for the day when the front door rang. This was not what she needed right now. She’d just had to redo a bride’s entire wedding floral arrangement for the third time because it was still missing that “special something”. If she had to listen to that nasally voice one more time that day, she was going to scream.</p><p><br/>
Dancing over a snoozing Demitri who had layed himself in the doorway as a decently effective door stop, she skipped over to the front counter. She was still watching her feet as she called out, “I’m sorry, but we’re closed!”</p><p><br/>
The voice that spoke was cool and feminine. “That’s fine, I’m just here to place an order, I’m not here to buy anything.”</p><p><br/>
Flowridia looked up to tell her ‘sorry, but you’ll need to come back tomorrow’, but then she saw the woman before her and felt her objections die in her throat. She was petite and pale which brought stark contrast to her black hair and business suit. Even as she stood bored and eyes staring at her screen, there was a presence about her that demanded she be paid attention to. Flowridia desperately wanted those eyes looking at her. “How can I help you?”</p><p><br/>
“Can you make me a bouquet of flowers that means ‘I hope you choke on your own dick you cocky bitch’?”</p><p><br/>
Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p><br/>
She was finally rewarded with those eyes looking up at her and her beautiful face broke out into a smile. If one could call that predatory twist of her mouth a smile. There was no joy or gentleness, but vicious, spiteful glee. “Mirishani swears it was luck of the draw, but I know he rigged it. My coworker just got a huge promotion and I’m supposed to get him congratulatory flowers. If I have to do it, then I should at least give him my most honest and sincere feelings.”</p><p><br/>
Flowridia grabbed the notepad and pen next to the cash register. “Okay then. First I’m going to need your name to put it on the order.”</p><p><br/>
“Ayla Darkleaf.”</p><p><br/>
Yes! She’d gotten her name. Okay, stay cool. You’re a professional. “And who will this be for so I can know whose name to put on the card?”</p><p><br/>
“Casvir.”</p><p><br/>
Where had she heard that name before?</p><p><br/>
Ayla seemed to read her thoughts and flashed another sharp grin. “Yes, that Casvir who was in the news recently because our recently dearly departed boss Mr. Vors died and blindsided everyone including his bimbo of a daughter by leaving the company to that asshole.”</p><p><br/>
“Um, okay then. Well first I think there should be black roses. It would get your meaning across since that one means death. For the others-”</p><p><br/>
Ayla waved her hand, her attention already waning. “Whatever you think is best. Do you need to me pay now or later?”</p><p><br/>
Flowridia desperately tried to think of a reason to make her stay. “Later, but-but you should get a say in what the flowers are so you know exactly what they mean.”</p><p><br/>
“I thought you were closing.”</p><p><br/>
“I am, but I haven’t had such an interesting request before. I’d love to discuss it with you.”</p><p><br/>
Ayla checked something on her phone and then nodded, pocketing the device. “I suppose I have a little time to spare and I’d love to know what I’m putting on his desk. If you could include hemlock or something, that would be great.”</p><p><br/>
Flowridia gave a small laugh at what she hoped was a joke. “Hemlock would send me to jail, but I could include some fungus in the bouquet since that represents disgust.”</p><p><br/>
Ayla pursed her pretty lips and Flowridia wondered what it might be like to kiss them. “I don’t know.”</p><p><br/>
“Oyster mushroom can look quite lovely when treated right if you’re worried about it not being attractive.”</p><p><br/>
“What are your other ideas?”</p><p><br/>
“Basil would look quite lovely with the other two and that one represents hatred.”</p><p><br/>
She raised an eyebrow at her. “An herb?”</p><p><br/>
Floweridia nodded. “The flower is actually quite pretty. It comes in white or purple depending on the kind of basil. I would recommend purple so the oyster mushroom really pops as the only white and so it’ll go with the last flower.”</p><p><br/>
“And what is that?”</p><p><br/>
Flowridia grinned. “An orchid.”</p><p><br/>
Ayla waited for her to continue and then sighed, “Okay, what does orchid mean?”</p><p><br/>
“Orchids represent love, beauty, luxury, and strength, but that’s not why I chose it.”</p><p><br/>
“Then why did you?”</p><p>“There’s not really a flower out there that means ‘dick’, however, the word ‘orchid’ is derived from the Greek word ‘orchis’ which means ‘testicle’, so that’s probably the closest you’ll get.”</p><p>Ayla was silent for a full minute and Flowridia worried that she might not like her idea, but then she opened her mouth and laughed. It was absolutely musical to Flowridia and she desperately wanted to cause it again. “That sounds perfect. I’ll take it.”</p><p>“Great. I’ll have that ready for you by the end of the week.”</p><p>“Wonderful. I’ll have it picked up then.”</p><p>Ayla turned and started to leave. Flowridia reached out a hand to stop her, though unable to actually reach her across the counter. “Wait!”</p><p>Ayla paused.</p><p>“Can I have your phone number?”</p><p>Ayla raised an eyebrow at her once more and Flowridia blushed. “You know, in case I need to get ahold of you. So I can call you when your order is done. Or- or if there’s a complication, like one of the plants isn’t available.”</p><p>Ayla sauntered forward and took Flowrida’s hand, pulling it across the counter towards her before pulling the pen out of Flowridia’s hand and writing something across her wrist. The other woman’s grip was surprisingly strong for one so small. Flowridia couldn’t have pulled away even if she wanted to, which she didn’t.<br/>
When Ayla put the pen down she still didn’t release her hold on Flowridia. “There, now you can get ahold of me for anything you need. Work or not.”</p><p>She gave a wink and finally took her leave. Flowridia stood dumbstruck behind the counter as her face steadily burned hotter. Had she been that obvious? She looked down at the number scrawled across her wrist and felt a different sort of heat stirring. She’d take this win even if it came with a slight loss to her dignity.<br/>
Something cold and wet booped her leg. She looked down and smiled. “Just give me a minute to finish closing up and then we’ll go home and get you dinner, okay, Demitri?”</p><p>His little puppy tongue licked her leg and she giggled kneeling down to pat his head. “Say, you got any advice for how to text a girl you just met and tell her she’s totally hot and you’d love to go out with her, but not sound creepy?”</p><p>Demitri licked her nose.</p><p>She kissed his nose back and stood up. “I’ll keep that as option two, but let’s look for something more casual as a conversation opener, okay?”</p><p>They locked up and headed home, Flowridia grinning every time she saw that scrawl of black across her wrist. Things were looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>